kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leechgrave and Tentaclaws
The is an Emblem Heartless that is found in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. It is one of the bosses at Halloween Town. The Tentaclaws are connected to it. Locations ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' *Halloween Town Journal Entry ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' A massive plant-like Heartless with a savage claw attack. The toxic pollen it spews from its head saps victims' HP for as long as they breathe it, and it can trap the player in its flower to drain life. Destroy all of the Tentaclaws to dizzy the main body, then move in. Note that defeating Tentaclaws or hitting them with magic will speed up the pollen bursts. Appearance The Leechgrave is a large, spider-like Heartless. It has four long, thorn-covered legs, its body is a nailed coffin with one yellow eye peeking out and wrapped in chains. A large, bulbous, flower-like object that is maroon and light purple in coloration forms at the top of the coffin. If one looks carefully, a pair of hands can be seen reaching out of this beast's coffin-like body, which can be used to attack. Strategy The Leechgrave is slow, large, and rooted to the ground. To attack, it can swing the coffin at Roxas, open it up to slash at him with ghostly arms, fire poisonous pollen at him, or emit a poisonous mist. However, its main mode of attack is to use the Tentaclaws to batter and swallow its opponents. As always, make sure to bring Cure magic and the Auto Life panel. A small stockpile of Fire spells are also a good idea for dealing with the Tentaclaws, but even on Proud Mode, the Leechgrave can be defeated with a generalized deck. The most efficient strategy is to ignore the Tentaclaws for as long as possible. Move close enough to the Leechgrave that it tries to attack with its ghostly hands, but make sure to block or move away before it does so in order to stay safe (although blocking isn't reccomended as the Leechgrave can claw around your guard). Immediately after that, the Leechgrave will pause for a short period - unload at least one combo on it in that time. However, if you see it getting ready to use another attack, especially the poison mist or arm-slash, get out of there fast. Though the Leechgrave is highly resistant to magic, any spells not of the Fire or Cure type aren't valuable in this fight, so go ahead and unload them on the boss whenever you can't get close to it. Once you've whittled Leechgrave down to a health bar or two, you can go after the Tentaclaws, using your Fire spells and aerial comboes. However, try not to finish off the last one until you're in the Alarm Zone, so that you can immediately unleash a Limit Break on the Leechgrave when it staggers. As long as you play a defensive game, and pay attention to the ways that Leechgrave telegraphs its attacks, this battle is doable on any difficulty level. Gallery Parasite Grave.png|Leechgrave artwork. Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days bosses Category:Emblem Heartless